HalfBloods Guide for Staying Alive
by 6.Feet.Fantasy
Summary: Is what title implys, OCxUndicided fic. Rated T for paranoia "  XX HEARTBEAT


**A/N-** Hello everyone! I am writing again! I'm not sure if you knew but I had broken my arm before so it was a nuisance. So here's another story.

I got this idea out of nowhere, but for the first time I'm actually basing my main character on my-self. I am actually planning on completing this fic, but I'm not too sure about the others, I just read them the other day and realisedhow arsy they were... :/ Anyways, this chapter is a little short so it dosen't actually link to PJO very well, but I will make this a full on PJO fic when I done with it! (Sorry for the long-ish aurtors note!)

P.S. 1) This will be the shortest chapter I will ever write! (It's only a Preface) b) Remember the face at the end, it's relevant c) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own PJO or any of its characters, R.R does. I only own Agatha Tawler and the OC's here and there.

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**My Preface**_

* * *

"Miss Tawler!" The teacher bellowed.

The pupil fluttered her eyes open then winced at the burning light. After wiping away a thin line of drool from embarrassingly rolling down her chin, the disobedient student stared blankly at the most boring teacher in the universe. _'I have only been at this school for what? 3 hours? And I have already met my worst nightmare'. _Of course, she was referring to Miss Leanne: aka. Miss I-am-going to-bore-you-to-death-with-the-worst-monotone-voice-ever. And these weren't just first impressions. OK, they _were. _But first impressions mean everything.

She continued on with the class, lecturing once again the importance of trigonometry reasoning.

Miss Leanne had strict rules on class napping, it was forbidden. Therefore, did not take liking of Agatha Tawler. But this student was the least of her worries, for the aging mathematics enthusiast was not one to attract potential husbands. Her crooked nose matched her smile, and those beady eyes made sure of any bystanders discomfort. The way they glared into the depth of your soul. Nevertheless, it was classified... '_creepy'. _Bur surprisingly Madrilène Leanne was one quite popular with the boys a _long_ time ago. But she never seemed to take interest whatsoever, instead had her nose buried in books such as '_Romeo and Juliet_'. Once her glossy blonde locks began to fade to a lifeless dull grey, everything started to spiral downhill from there.

She was most definitely a peculiar character.

Agatha tossed her vibrant brunette waves behind her shoulder. Her hair was definitely something to envy, especially for poor old Miss Leanne.

Agatha also came from an interesting background, and her life story is anything but _'short and sweet'. _Instead it should be described more like- '_twisted, complicated and bitter._'

The ear piercing bell echoed throughout East Morline High, as seas of students crowded narrow hallways.

The High school was large, classes ranging from year 0 to year 13, 3-5 classes per year and estimated 35 students per class, in other words, _chaos._

It was a relevantly old building with a tacky extension and dull semi cream-white painted walls. Although East Morline was a public school, it obtained a rather pleasant reputation for good education. Where the press got the stats on that would be... _questionable_. For most teens it was just a place to either; chill out, tag, bunk off classes, smoke weed or get away from home for a couple semesters, most likely all of the above. You see, East Morline also offered optional boarding for year 9 and up. It was a great opportunity for kids on crack to tag the school while bunking classes then chilling in their dorms. What's not to love?

The empty hallway was now only cluttered by one lost pupil.

Agatha roamed the corridors completely clueless.

"Room 107... 1-0-7... This is hopeless!" She grumbled to herself, narrowing her pierced eyebrows with frustration.

She then sat down, banging her head continually on the hallway wall she had propped her back on.

As time ticked on by endlessly Agatha started to wiggle the two lip studs she had obtained at the begging of the year.

She had changed a lot since then as past experiences taught her to keep her mouth shut. But as numerous months would pass by she knew that memory would fade and those lessons would be un-learnt. That was the stubborn Aggie everyone knew.

_**Flash Back**_

"What you looking at punk?" The school bully taunted.

Michelle Owens was the 'it' girl at St. Victoria High School for Girls, Michie always looked down at her peers, often teasing them with viciously. But Miss Owens was not one to start a fight. She might have had a big ego and took pleasure in pushing the other girls around, but overall her only defence was her big mouth. The scrawny girl was just all talk, and would not even bother lifting a finger to even attempt throwing a punch.

"Do you mind?"Agatha replied.

Michie seemed surprised by her choice of words.

"Now you ask, YES I do mind, now get out of my sight, you make my eyes sore!" Michie said.

"Oh wait, so now you're complaining about _my_ appearance. Well, would you like a face with that foundation?" Aggie defended.

"Not if it's yours I don't!" Michelle was pissed beyond anything.

"How bout I give you a fist instead?" Agatha Tawler lunged...

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Let's just say that didn't end well for either girls, both got expelled immediately, having to transfer to other schools in the middle of the last semester. Although of this Agatha didn't mind one bit, she was sick of the girls teasing her for her abnormal dress sense. Besides, that wasn't the first time she had ever been expelled. Aggie was well known for her sharp tongue and quick temper. I never lead to anything pretty.

Agatha snapped her head in the direction of the creaky stairwell where a young boy trotted shamelessly upon. He had oily dark skin and silky strait bright red hair. She admired his bold colour choice...


End file.
